


Juanita

by mage_989



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: “Now who taught him that I wonder?”





	Juanita

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing inspired by Hector’s improvised lyrics, because I love our dorky angst ridden in need of a hug skeleton man and his adorable great-great-grandson.

Imelda and Hector weaved their way through their family that seemed to have doubled in size since the last Dia de Muertos looking for Miguel. They had missed him the year before. Well they had seen him, smiling through a devil box screen, that is. His smile was just as big and bright as it had always been even as the round cheeks of childhood gave way to the stronger jaw of a man in his twenties. It had worried them though that Miguel had to be away from the family on such an important day. That maybe, just maybe, he was forgetting what was most important in the wake of his budding career.

Thankfully he was there in flesh this time and they found him sitting by the ofrenda a guitar in his hands and the woman who had been with him on screen last year curled up at his side.

“Come on, Miguel.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just once for me, please?”

“Only for you.”

Hector rolled his eyes and sighed. While the years had gradually let ‘Remember Me’ fall back to the personal lullaby he had always meant it to be there were still some who considered it a lover’s song and played it as such. He should be flattered he supposed especially since his great-great-grandson would be singing it.

So he steeled himself for the familiar notes to ring out from the strings. Only to have to pick his jaw up off the floor as a different melody began to fill the room. 

_“Well everyone knows Juanita_  
_Her eyes each a different colour._  
_Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in”_

“Now who taught him that I wonder?” Imelda asked, as she glared at Hector, who shrugged and turned his hat sheepishly in his hands.

_“And her knuckles they drag on the floor.”_

“Miguel, those aren’t the words.”

“There are children present,” he said, and pressed a hand to her stomach that had barely begun to round out beneath her shirt.

Imelda gasped and Hector could swear Miguel looked straight at them with that bright smile before he went back to playing.

_“Her hair is like a briar_  
_She stands in a bow-legged stance_  
_And I guess I can’t be so ugly_  
_Because she actually gave me a chance”_

Juanita laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Miguel, why do you let me talk you into singing such silly songs?”

Miguel leaned his head against hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Brings back memories,” he answered.

“Me too.”

They kissed and then sat back in a comfortable silence.

“You know,” Miguel said after a moment, “we haven’t thought of any names for the little one yet.”

“I’d like to name them after my grandmother if it’s a girl: Maria.”

“It’s a nice name.”

“And for a boy?”

Miguel didn’t even hesitate. “Hector.”

Juanita nodded in approval and rubbed a hand along her stomach.

“I like it.” 

Hector looked ready to cry and Imelda looked ready to hit him with her shoe if he did. Trust her grandson to be so infuriatingly thoughtful. “He’s going to make your head swell up so much you won’t be able to fit back through the customs gate.”

The End


End file.
